


Fifa and other activities

by kadma1990



Category: Jack Whitehall - Fandom, Joe Sugg - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fifa2018, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: Jack Whitehall has a wank in the shower because of Joe Sugg, and later that day they have to shoot a video. What happens after filming is something Jack could never have imagined





	Fifa and other activities

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Jack Whitehall play FIFA against Joe Sugg and mentioning that he didn't really have any fanfiction written about him, I got this idea. Hope you like it ^^

Jack woke up at 8 am. It was a Wednesday and today was the day he was filming with Joe Sugg. Jack had watched Joe’s videos for years and his favourite videos were when Joe pranked his former roommate Caspar Lee. Jack really admired Joe for his comedic talent, how good he was with doing different voices and he wouldn’t mind having Joe in his next film project, that he was working on. He had to remind himself to mention it to Joe later.

 

Jack took his boxers off and went into the shower. He turned the tap on and waited until the water had the right temperature. He went under and rinsed his hair, then grabbed his shampoo bottle and poured a little blob on his palm. He massaged it through his hair and let it sit while he went on to his body. He grabbed his body wash and poured a bigger blob on his palm. He started lathering up his first leg, then the second leg, then up to his bum and torso and up his chest then lastly his arms. He then bent down and grabbed his intimacy soap and poured some on his dick. He distributed it all over, making sure to pull his foreskin all the way back so he could clean his dick head. He went onto his balls and distributed it there, down to his gooch.

He felt his dick react a bit, which it normally didn’t do. He thought back to what he had just thought about, which had been him thinking about Joe and one of his vlogs from Dubai where he and his mates had been swimming and you could see Joe’s upper body. Just thinking about it again made his dick harder. _What the hell is going on? This has never happened to me before. He does have a great body, but I’m not attracted to guys, am I? Yet that semi I just had, is now fully hard. Might as well do something about it, and not tell him about it._

After his shower and his wank session, Jack got dressed and headed off to the stadium.

 

Jack was sat in a locker room. There was a screen and a PlayStation in there for the video they were about to film. Jack had invited Joe over for a game of FIFA. There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Jack said cheerfully. The door opened and in walked Joe. They shook hands and hugged briefly.

“Did you get here alright?” Jack asked.

“Yeah. Barely any traffic so very smoothly,” Joe said and smiled. Jack felt a flutter in his heart and stomach because of Joe’s smile. _Fuck sake, pull yourself together. What happened this morning was a one-time thing, so get a grip, Jackie boy_. Joe hung his coat out of shot and they sat down. They sat up the camera and made sure everything was in focus and that they were able to record the screen as well.

When everything was set up and both Jack and Joe were ready, a member of Jack’s team pressed the record button, and Jack introduced the video.

In the video, Jack told Joe that when he had to find some mean tweets about Caspar, for a video they were filming, Jack stumbled upon smutty fanfiction about the two of them, to which Jack read out a paragraph of it, and joked about sporting a semi. What Joe didn’t know was, that Jack was, in fact, sporting a semi. The fanfic had been written from Caspar’s point of view so when Jack read it, in his mind he imagined it to be him.

They finished the video, which ended with Jack winning 4-2. Before ending the video, they joked about massaging each other as a forfeit for losing. But it would have been clickbait.

“Thanks for coming here Joe, I appreciate it,” Jack said and smiled timidly.

“Sure. I enjoy spending time with you,” Joe said and smiled back.

“Likewise,” Jack said. He felt the flutter in his heart increase and didn’t know what to do so he just quickly turned around. He heard Joe come over and place a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay mate?” Joe asked. _Fuck, I can’t tell him about earlier, it would freak him out. And then after this fanfiction, it’s gotten worse. Am I really attracted to Joe Sugg?_

“Uhm, yeah,” Jack said hesitantly.

“Okay, what is it Jack? You can tell me. I know I’m not the most touchy-feely guy, but I would like to think that my mates can tell me anything, regardless,” Joe said and sat down on the massage bed. Jack sighed and joined him.

“You’re going to think that I’m weird and will get freaked out,” Jack almost whispered.

“Try me, Jack,” Joe encouraged. Jack let out another deep sigh and avoided Joe’s eyes.

“I think I’m attracted to you,” Jack said, almost sounding defeated.

“Okay, what makes you think that?” Joe asked. There was no thread of disgust or hate in his voice if anything Joe sounded curious and intrigued.

“Earlier today I was in the shower and thought about your Dubai vlogs where you and the lads were swimming and the viewers could see your body and it made me hard. Then when you walked in here I felt a flutter in my heart. Also, when I read that paragraph for you and I joked I had a semi? I actually did have a semi,” Jack said, feeling so embarrassed that he wanted the earth to open and swallow him whole. He peaked at Joe and saw that he had a tiny smile on his beautiful lips.

“Jack doesn’t feel embarrassed about it,” Joe said and smiled.

“But I’m not gay, I don’t think,” Jack said, then tried to remember a time where he had experienced something like this when he was younger.

“You don’t have to be gay to be attracted to a guy. Truth be told, it’s perfectly natural. I have a suggestion and feel free to say no if you don’t want to,” Joe said and smiled.

“Okay, what do you suggest,” Jack asked curiously.

“We go back to mine and grab some food, then watch a movie and see where the night takes us,” Joe said and smiled as he started to take down their setup. Jack sat and pondered for a bit. _I guess it would be a good way to find out if I’m gay or not._

“Okay Joe let’s go back to yours,” Jack said and cleared up the rest. They gave the camera to someone from Jack’s team and Jack told them that he would be at Joe’s for the rest of the day.

 

They got to Joe’s and together they managed to cook a very decent meal. They watched a few movies, even played a game of FIFA, which Jack still won. They put the controllers down and laughed. They looked at each other, while still laughing then Joe started to lean in. Their lips met and at first, Jack was a bit reluctant to kiss back, but it actually felt nice, so he returned the kiss. They sat and kissed for a good while then he suddenly remembered. He pulled back, panting slightly.

“Joe, what about Byron?” he asked wiping his mouth.

“He’s not home, and won’t be home for another few days, so there’s nothing to worry about,” Joe said and let his hand absentmindedly wander over Jack’s arm. Jack got chills from it, which moved to his lower region.

“How is it so far?” Joe asked.

“I’m not gonna lie, it’s great,” Jack said, and his cheeks were slowly turning a light hue of pink.

“Want to continue on the sofa, or should we go upstairs to my bed?” Joe asked. The thought of being in Joe’s bed made his dick harden even more.

“Bed,” Jack panted. Joe got up and gave Jack his hand. They walked up the stairs into Joe’s bedroom where Jack pushed Joe on the bed, then straddled the smaller boy.

“You’ve gotten more confident,” Joe said before Jack’s lips were back at his. Their kissing intensified, and Jack started rubbing his clothed penis against Joe’s crotch. They both started to moan as they continued kissing until Jack had enough. He pulled away and stood up. He took his sweater off and took his jeans off, and not once did his eyes leave Joe’s. Joe got up as well and stripped down as well.

“What do you want to do Jackie?” Joe asked.

“Blowjobs and then I want you to fuck me,” Jack said with such confidence. He laid down on the bed and Joe followed. Joe pulled Jack’s pants off and grabbed his dick, while not breaking the eye contact. He started stroking it and Jack couldn’t help but moan. As soon as Joe put his mouth on him, Jack was gone. Never had any woman given him such amazing blowjob. Jack kept moaning.

“Joe, Joe, Joe, if you keep going I’m going to cum,” Jack moaned. Joe stopped and pulled off with a pop.

“Do you want to blow me?” Joe asked. Jack nodded, and Joe laid down on his back. Jack pulled off Joe’s pants to be met with the most glorious cock Jack had ever seen, granted he hadn’t seen that many in his 29 years of age. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and started jerking. Joe let out a moan at the feeling. Jack increased the pace and Joe started moaning even more and louder.

“Jackie, want me to prep you?” Joe moaned.

“Yeah, absolutely,” Jack said. Jack laid back down and Joe went through his bedside table to find some lube and a condom. Joe started lathering up his fingers and sat down between Jack’s legs. He placed a finger in front of Jack’s hole to tease him a bit.

“Jackie, it might feel weird, just try and relax and let the pleasure fill you up,” Joe said caringly. Jack took a deep breath and Joe pushed in the finger inch by inch. Joe was right, it was a weird feeling, but he quickly grew accustomed to it. Joe started moving the finger really slow to drag out the pleasure. After 15 minutes and having 4 fingers up his arse, Jack felt like he was ready, and told Joe that he was ready to feel him.

Joe pulled the fingers out and dried them on his t-shirt. He opened the condom wrapper and pulled it out. He rolled it on to his cock and stroked it, so it felt comfortable.

“How do you want me, Jackie?” Joe asked as he kneeled in front of him.

“Uhm, what is the best position?” Jack asked.

“Well, depends. Do you want eye contact or not?” Joe asked, stroking himself absentmindedly.

“Eye contact, if you’re okay with that?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, totally,” Joe said. Jack spread his legs and Joe lifted them so he could get in there properly.

“If it hurts too much I’ll stop, just let me know,” Joe said and ran his hand on Jack’s inner thigh. Jack nodded and took a few deep breaths.

Joe lathered up with plenty of lube, both on his cock and Jack’s hole. He lined up and started pushing in very slowly. Jack winced at the discomfort but once Joe’s head was in, he started to relax even more. Joe let Jack get used to the feeling before pushing in and starting to thrust. Joe leaned down, and Jack stretched his neck a bit to meet Joe’s lips. They kissed, and Joe let his tongue move against jack’s teeth, a way of asking for entrance, which Jack gladly gave him. Their tongues met and danced a slowfox. Joe started to thrust slowly in and out. It was very intimate, yet still full of lust. Joe switched between slow, long thrusts and quick, hard thrusts. Never in his life had Jack moaned that much.

“Oh fuck Joe, this is so good!” Jack moaned as Joe hit his sweet spot.

“Yeah? You like it?” Joe asked.

“Fuck yeah. If you keep going like that I’m gonna cum,” Jack warned. Joe kept going and not long after, Jack moaned so loud when he shot his white strings up his stomach. Joe let him catch his breath for a second, then pulled out. Jack winced, and his hole started clenching on air. Joe pulled off the condom and started jerking his cock off. It didn’t take him long to shoot his cum over Jack’s stomach and torso. Joe laid down to catch his breath. After 20 minutes, they took turns in the shower.

 

 

“Thank you for taking my guy virginity,” Jack said as they hugged goodbye.

“It was my pleasure. If you feel like doing it again, you know where to find me,” Joe said and caressed Jack’s arm slightly.

“Yeah. Have a good night,” Jack said as he opened the door to walk out to the elevator.

“You too Jackie,” Joe said, then closed the door. Jack smiled to himself at the nickname then walked into the elevator. Needless to say, Jack went to visit Joe a few times more, before finding a girlfriend. To this day, Jack still classifies himself as straight.


End file.
